How We Came To Be
by showgirl94
Summary: This is a story of how Thomas and Gally became a couple. Sorry its a really short summary but I don't want to give too much away you will have to read :)


_**Hey guys back with another story and again it is different from the book just because of the movie but I really hope that you do enjoy it and I don't own anything from the maze runner. **_

"Ow Jesus Gally be careful" I grunted as I was pushed against the cold stone wall of the Glade sandwiched between it and Gally who was attacking my lips in a very heated kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss for just a brief moment he smirked at me and said "Why tommy I thought you liked it when I was rough with you like this." For emphasis he grabbed my arms and pinned them very tightly above my head.

Grunting again I said "Yes but-"

Gally cut me off with another heated kiss and his grip around my wrists tightened as he pushed his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan loudly when our tongues clashed. Gally and I had been doing this since the day got here and I have gotten used to his rough ways anyway.

Nobody in the glade had known what Gally and I were up to and we liked keeping it a secret although sometimes I wish I could just tell one person and the only one I really trusted here besides Gally was Chuck but I don't think he would understand. Everyone thought Gally was just a harsh bully but I had seen a different side of him and that is how this came to be, ever since my first night in the glade:

_I awoke all of a sudden from my dreams and looked around about to panic until I remembered what had happened that day and I started to relax. Being put in the maze filled my head with questions that I wished had answers but nobody knew why they were here and it was driving me crazy. _

_ Closing my eyes my mind drifted to the strong builder who I had just wrestled with not too long ago, true to me he was an ass and I would love it if I could just kick his ass but yet something drew me to this boy. _

_ He was strong as could be and had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, sure they were full of arrogance and hate but behind that I had seen something else, something alive and radiant like I had never seem before since coming here and when I had touched him for only a few brief minutes I had felt a spark enter my body like I had never felt before. He had saved my life today to and to me that counted for something. I don't know why I was feeling this way and wondered if it was because there were no girls or if my feelings were for real. _

_ Deciding that I could not get back to sleep I got off of my hammock and put my shoes on deciding to go for a walk and explore, and hoping to get, my mind off of Gally, I mean there was no way that he would even be into guys or me for that matter and he made it perfectly clear today that it was true so looks like I would spend my life wondering and all I had were my thoughts. _

_ Continuing to walk I found that I could not get my mind off of Gally and knew that it was hopeless to try so deciding to go back to the homestead I turned around and was met with an interesting sight: Gally standing there with his arms crossed looking at me. _

_ He was just staring and I was wondering what he was doing up and what he wanted. _

_ "Uh hi Gally" I said deciding to speak after too long a pause. _

_ Instead of answering he stalked toward me his arms still crossed and I found myself backing up. _

_ "Might I ask what you are doing up and out of bed Greenie especially this late?" Gally said continuing to stalk toward me which was starting to make me nervous. _

_ "I-well-uh-you-see" I stuttered out not being able to speak or really having an answer for the handsome boy. _

_ He just continued to look at me waiting for an answer. _

_ I still continued to try and find an answer and forgetting I was walking backwards I felt my back hit the wall and silently cursed to myself especially when Gally got close enough to me that I could smell his musky scent. _

_ "Well Greenie" Gally said still waiting. _

_ "I just couldn't sleep" I finally said giving up on a better excuse._

_ "Is that all?" Gally said leaning in a little too close for my liking and I tried to sink further against the wall. _

_ "Yes it is" I said turning my head to the side trying not to look at Gally in fear that I would have the urge to kiss him or just simply touch him. _

_ "Really Greenie because I get the feeling that you are lying to me" Gally said as his hands were placed on either side of my head against the wall and I had no choice but to look at him. _

_ When I turned my head I gasped at how close he really was and I wished more than anything that I could just sink in to the wall. _

_ "Lying isn't tolerated in here you know, it doesn't work if we all do not trust each other" Gally said. _

_ "I'm aware Gally now could you back up a little this is awkward" I said lying to him once again. Really I wanted him to lean closer into me. _

_ He didn't move from where he was standing and instead said "Really Greeenie cause I get the feeling that you like me being this close to you…that you like how I'm almost pressed up against you…and that I am so close that I could kiss you. " _

_ I widened my eyes at that last part and opened my mouth to speak but was overly shocked when Gally covered my lips with his own. _

_ The kiss lasted for several minutes Gally kissing me but me not really reacting. _

_ When Gally pulled away I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and looked at him. _

_ "Gally what-" _

_ "You really don't think I haven't noticed the way that you have looked at me since coming here, the way you gripped onto my hips during our wresting match and most of all…the way you always try to be near me no matter how far apart we are." _

_ I swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat thinking of what to say to someone who had just found you out and now was kissing you. _

_ "That-well-I" I started to stutter again really at a loss for words now. Gally had just found out and I had no idea what I was supposed to do or say to him. _

_ He again waited for me to speak and I decided that I would just have to speak the truth. _

_ Signing I decided to just blurt out everything so that's what I did. _

"_Yes Gally I have been looking at you since I got here, I think you are attractive and really strong, some would view you as a bully but I think you are a pretty cool person even though I hardly know you I can just feel it, and you kissing me just now was a dream come true for me but I don't understand how you can be into me." _

_He chuckled then said "I thought you felt something for me and just for the record I do to or else I wouldn't have just kissed you" _

_Gasping I said "You feel the same?" _

"_Since I got you out of the box and you made a run for it is when I saw that you were something special, plus the way you ran like that was really attractive for some reason" he said as he reached up and touched my cheek. _

"_Don't get me started on when I was wrestling you" he added stroking my cheek. _

_I smiled for a minute before I said "Well wait a minute then why are you acting like you hate me?" _

_Leaning in more closely again he said "It's a little thing called acting Greenie but believe me when I am telling you that I feel something for you and I know that you feel something for me to and I am going to act on it right now while no one is awake" _

_Before I could even respond or make a comment he pressed his lips against my lips again kissing me roughly. _

_I grunted at first but when he pushed his tongue into my mouth I moaned and just decided to let go and enjoy myself. This was literally a dream come true for me and I wasn't about to ruin it._

_Moaning into his mouth I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He complied and pressed me further into the wall. _

"_Uh Gally" I moaned when we both pulled away panting for air. His pupils were blown wide lust written all over them and I pressed my mouth back to his. _

_Wanting to feel more friction and contact with him I reached down to the hem of his shirt and pushed my hands under it to feel his soft warm skin against my hands. _

_He shivered at my touch and I couldn't help but find it a little arousing. _

_Gally then put his hands on my thighs and that's when I felt him hoisting me up, on instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held onto me tightly and pressed my back to the wall kissing me again before he began to nip down my jaw to my neck. _

_He kissed at my neck before he bit down hard and I tried really hard not to scream at the sharp pain that shot through my neck but it felt so good at the same time. _

"_Jesus Gally" I moaned gripping onto his shoulders tightly. _

"_If you leave a mark people here will see" I said between grunts. _

"_That's why you keep it covered" he said and I could feel him smirking against my neck. _

"_That's going to be a little hard if we keep this up" I said. _

"_Oh I intend to not ever share you Greenie you are mine and mine only and if anyone else touches you they are going to answer to me" he said with a dark look in his eyes. _

_For some reason I thought that that was just about the sweetest thing that I have ever heard because I wanted to be Gally's and Gally's only no matter for how long we are here for or if we ever got out I wanted him. _

_Smiling I kissed him again and deciding to get a little revenge I trailed down to his neck and bit down as hard as I could with no nibble warning. _

_Gally grunted and I could feel I'm struggling to hold me up as I continued to bite and suck on his neck but I smirked on the inside knowing that I could make this big builder vulnerable. _

_Pulling off with a pop I looked at my handiwork and smirked at the mark I had made. _

"_Ha looks like I'm not the only one who will have to hide a mark" I said as I rubbed the mark with my finger. _

_Gally looked at me horrified then said "Oh you're going to pay Greenie" _

"_Then make me" I whispered in a husky voice as I gave Gally what I hoped was a seductive look. _

_Instead of answering me he pulled me away from the wall and next thing I knew my back was slammed against the ground with Gally pinning me with his body. _

_I moaned at the roughness of him and wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer to me pushing my hands under his shirt and scraping my nails across his skin. _

"_God Thomas" he moaned looking up at me. _

"_Huh didn't call me Greenie this time" I said with a smile. _

"_Well that's your name I prefer to call you that and not Greenie" he said as he pushed his hand under my shirt rubbing up my stomach to my nipples, he pinched them slightly and I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my lips. _

"_Ok at least try to be quiet before we get caught" he said as he pulled my shirt up over my head. _

"_I'm not the only one that needs to be careful her" I said as I reached down to pull his shirt up over his head wanting to feel him against me. _

_I licked my lips when I saw his toned chest and sitting up I licked a spot from his neck down to his nipple that I kissed lightly. _

_Gally let out a moan and reached his hand down to my head stroking my hair. _

"_A little sensitive" I said with a smirk as I continued to trail my tongue around his hardening nipple. _

"_Don't tell anyone" he said with a wink as he pushed me back by my shoulders covering my body with his own as he rubbed his hands up and down my sides before trailing light kisses from my neck down to my own nipples. _

_His lips hovered over my nipple before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. _

"_Oh God Gally" I stuttered and I felt my cock hardening with want and need. _

"_Mmmm you like that Thomas?" he said as he switched his attention to my other nipple while he played with the other one. _

"_Ugh Gally" _

"_Oh we haven't even gotten to the best part" he said as he stopped sucking my nipples and kissed further down my body before he reached the hem of my pants. _

_Slowly he started to undo my pants looking me in the eye the whole time, when he was finished pulling the zipper down he pulled my pants and underwear all the way off and suddenly feeling very self-conscious I crossed my legs and my face heated up with embarrassment. _

"_Oh no you aren't hiding" Gally said as he to pulled off his own pants and underwear and my eyes widened at how big his dick was at least eight and a half inches I would say and really thick. _

_When he was finished pulling his clothes off he leaned back down and pulled my legs apart crawling between them. _

"_But I-" _

"_Thomas don't you dare ever feel like you need to hide from me I think you are perfect in every way and every single inch of your body is beautiful and this is how I want you…here with me right now" he said as he stroked my cheek looking deep into my eyes. _

_I swallowed a lump that was rising and had to hold back the tears that threatened to escape my eyes from the words that Gally had just spoken. Sure I had just gotten into the Glade but at least Gally could make my stay here a little easier. _

_"Oh Gally" I said as I leaned up and kissed him. _

_When we parted he gave me a small smile and said "Now how about I make your first night here a night that you will never forget" _

_Before I could answer him I felt his hand suddenly wrap around my cock and I moaned loudly when he began to stroke it. _

"_Oh my God that feels ssssoooo good" I managed to moan out as Gally continued to stroke. _

"_If you think that felt good just wait for what's next" he said as he leaned down and before I knew what he was doing his lips wrapped around my cock. _

"_Oh shit fuck" I screamed as I struggled to not thrust into Gally's amazing mouth as I felt him lick and suck. _

_His head bobbed up and down and on instinct I pushed my hands through his hair and closed my eyes. I moaned as quietly as I could afraid that someone would catch us but right at the moment Gally was making this too dam good. _

_I suddenly felt a warm feeling in my belly and my cock was hardening with need. _

"_Gally I-uh-oh-jeez" I tried to talk but couldn't and seeming to understand Gally quickly pulled off my cock and I looked up at him disappointed. _

"_Hey why did you stop?" I said in an impatient tone._

"_Because I don't want you to come until I have fucked you" he said. _

_Startled I began to crawl away from him shocked that he wanted to take this far. _

_Gally's mood suddenly changed and he gave me a frightened look. _

"_Oh god Thomas I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that I just got caught up in the moment. We don't have to take it far at al tonight if you don't want to I just want you to be comfortable and I will not force you." _

_After I heard Gally say that I took a good long look at him and I knew I trusted him but I didn't know what he meant by he wanted to fuck me and that freaked me out. _

"_Gally I don't have any memories so I don't really know what you mean by you will fuck me" I finally said after a few minutes of silence. _

"_Oh Thomas I am sorry I keep forgetting that you are new and I'm not sure if you have done this before coming here but I promise you that it feels good but I'm leaving it up to you and if you feel you can trust me enough to take it that far" _

"_I just want to know what you mean by fuck me." I said. _

_Gally signed then said "Me and the other boys have done some experimenting since there are no girls here and we have come to the realization that we all like having sex with each other and do it with each other on occasion" _

"_Well who have you fooled around with?" I asked suddenly feeling very jealous of anyone who had touched Gally. _

_Chuckling he said "Don't be jealous this was before you came remember and to answer your question I just fooled around with Newt, Minho, and Ben, no one else besides them." _

"_Oh I see" I said looking down but Gally pulled my chin back up so I was looking at him. _

"_Thomas do you trust me to try it?" he asked. _

"_I don't know" I said very nervous. _

"_Well why don't you let me show you how good I can make you feel" he said touching my cheek. _

_Swallowing I said "Will it hurt?" _

"_Just a little but I promise I will make it feel as good as possible I just need your full trust" he said._

_I looked into Gally's eyes and saw nothing but trust in them. _

_So taking a deep breath I said "Ok Gally I trust you and I am allowing you to fuck me." _

"_Oh no I'm not going to fuck you… I am going to make love to you" he said leaning down to kiss me. _

_I kissed back eagerly waiting to see what Gally hand meant. _

"_Ok Thomas to help ease your pain during this I need you to put these in your mouth and suck on them" he said holding up his fingers. _

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_You will see" was all he said before he shoved the fingers into my mouth and shrugging my shoulders I did as he said sucking them the way I saw him suck me. _

_When Gally decided that I had sucked them enough he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and I watched as his hands made his way to my ass and that's when I started to get a little nervous but I trusted Gally not to hurt me. _

_He looked at me again and said "Here is where it will hurt but I need you to try really hard not to scream." _

"_Why would I-" _

_My sentence was cut short when I felt him push a finger into my ass. _

_I grunted but managed to not scream at the sudden intrusion of his finger. It didn't hurt as much as I thought but it still wasn't the most comfortable feeling. _

"_Huh not the reaction I was expecting from you" he said looking up at me. _

"_Oh don't get me wrong it's till uncomfortable but it's not as bad as I thought." I said. _

"_Well let's see you take two." He said and that's when I felt his second one go in and that's when the scream came because Gally was right this did hurt. _

"_There is the scream" he said as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me. _

"_Gally it hurts" I said as a few tears streamed down my face. _

"_Shh" Gally said as he kissed my tears away and continued with what he was doing. _

"_Just relax Hun" he said as his fingers curved and he suddenly hit a spot that made me see stars._

"_Oh Jesus Gally do that again." I said loudly as I thrust my hips down onto his fingers. _

"_Looks like I found it" he said with a smirk and he pulled his fingers out before I saw him spit on his hand and he spread it all over his cock before he positioned himself at my entrance. _

"_Are you ready Thomas?" he said looking down at me asking for permission. _

_Slowly I nodded my head and said "Just please go slow" _

"_Of course you just need to try and relax" he said giving me a quick kiss before I slowly felt him push into me. _

_I gasped at the pain and struggled to not scream in fear of being heard by someone, his dick was much bigger than the fingers and I didn't know if I could take this. _

"_Gally I can't do this" I said as I grabbed onto his biceps. _

_Instead of answering Gally pushed the rest of the way in and stilled his movement. _

"_Just relax Thomas I know that it hurts but trust me you will be just fine I will not move until you are ready for me to move, just relax, breathe, and I promise you will be ok." He said kissing my neck. _

"_Ok" I mumbled as I breathed slowly and tried to adjust to Gally's big cock. _

_After a few more minutes I felt relaxed enough for him to move. _

_Slowly I nodded my head and said "Ok Gally you can move but I am begging you please go slow" _

"_Your wish is my command" he said as he pulled out but then pushed back in slowly._

"_oooohhhhh" I moaned when he pushed back in. _

"_Just need to find that spot again" he said as he began to thrust in and out of me and that's when I felt him hit that exact spot and I almost screamed from pure pleasure. _

"_Move dam it move" I said wanting him to pick up the pace a little now that he hit my spot again. _

_Gally complied and started to thrust in and out at more forceful speed but instead of feeling pain I felt nothing but pleasure at that very moment. _

_We started out sloppy but after a few minutes I and Gally found a nice rhythm and I matched him thrust after thrust. _

"_Jesus you are so fucking tight" Gally moaned out as he continued his thrusting. _

"_Is that ok?" I asked. _

"_It's fucking amazing" Gally said leaning down smashing his lips to mine in a very heated and sloppy kiss. _

_When the kiss was over he buried his face into my neck panting and thrusting against that sweet spot over and over again, on instinct I wrapped my legs around Gally's waist and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into me. _

"_Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me" I begged over and over loving feeling of Gally's cock moving in and out of me. _

"_I love you tight little ass and the way it is hugging my cock you my little slut and mine only" he said with a more forceful thrust. _

"_Only Yours" I moaned into his ear. _

_After a few more minutes I felt that warm feeling in my belly again. _

"_Gally my belly is warm something feels weird" I grunted out and pulling away from my neck Gally smiled and said "Your about to come you dumb shank" _

"_Like I knew that" I mumbled out before arching my back and feeling something warm and sticky on my chest. _

"_Knew I could get you to come" Gally said as he pulled out and began to stroke himself. _

"_Oh Jesus" he cried out before he covered me with his cum, and then collapsed on top of me exhausted. _

_Signing I wrapped my arms around Gally's back holding him closely to me. _

"_That was amazing" I said._

_Raising his head Gally looked down at me and said "You were the best one I have fucked or should I say made love to" _

"_You're just saying that" I said looking away for a while. _

_Again he pulled my face back to look at him. _

"_No Thomas I am not just saying that, out of the guys I experimented with that was not just a simple fuck, it felt like something more than just that and even though you just got here I guess I'm asking if you will be only mine" he said. _

"_You mean like…boyfriends?" I said putting it as best as I could. _

"_Yes like boyfriends cause I want no one else touching you or kissing you." He said planting a kiss on my lips. _

"_I am all for it" I said when the kiss ended. _

_He smiled and slowly I felt him pull out of me slowly and I whimpered at the loss. _

"_You will be a little sore tomorrow just say I hurt your leg during wrestling" Gally says as he slowly stood up. _

_Too tired to argue I just nodded my head and tried to stand up but found my legs were really weak. _

"_Here let me help you" Gally said as he grabbed my arms and help me stand up, when I was up he took what looked like a towel and wiped all the cum off of mine and his skin as best as he could. _

"_At least we are covered most of the day" I said glad no one would see the cum but I was worried about the marks. _

_When I was standing he handed me my clothes and I slowly and painfully got dressed Gally actually had to help me a little. _

_When we were fully dressed Gally helped me walk toward the homestead where thankfully everyone had not heard us and was still sleeping. _

_I looked at all the boys and remembered something that I wanted to ask Gally. _

"_Hey Gally should we keep this a secret?' I asked knowing that he has fooled around before but now that he and I were boyfriends he told me he wouldn't do it anymore. _

_He signed quietly and was silent for a few more minutes until he said "Maybe for now because I don't know how these guys will feel about us being together." _

"_Sounds good to me" I said making my way to my hammock suddenly very tired. _

"_Hey Thomas" Gally said. _

_Turning around I was met with a kiss by him and for once sec I worried someone would wake up but Gally's lips were so soft I didn't give a shot at that moment. _

_When the kiss was over I smiled at Gally and said "I like your kisses" _

"_Well that's good because you are going to be getting a lot of them especially when we are all alone" he said with a smile before turning around and going back to his own hammock. _

_I smiled as I lay down and thought about what had just happened between me and Gally and what we had become I hoped he was not lying and I hoped that he didn't just do that to me to get a release. _

"_Guess I will figure out tomorrow" I mumbled finally going to sleep. _

_Turns out Gally had kept his promise it was only me and him and that we were together. I heard the others ask if he wanted to fuck but he told them no and when we were alone it was just me and him. I loved the sex more and more everyday but most of all I was falling for Gally more and more every day. _

_That is how I and Gally came to be. _


End file.
